


Home In Melbourne For The Holiday

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [217]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Drinking & Talking, Established Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson, F/M, Happy Phryne Fisher, Kissing, Mistletoe, POV Phryne Fisher, Phryne Fisher & Elizabeth MacMillan Friendship, Post-Episode: s02e13 Murder Under the Mistletoe, Post-Miss Fisher and the Crypt of Tears, christmas in july
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Phryne enjoys a Christmas in July at home in Melbourne after she returns from her travels.





	Home In Melbourne For The Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> This was an answer to **Dreamin** 's prompt of " _festive_ " for the Phrack ship.

“This Christmas in July cannot possibly be any worse than last year’s,” Mac said, sipping her whiskey as she and Phryne watched Jane decorate the tree Cec had hauled into the parlor. Jack was helping as well, as were Cec and Bert, and Dot kept bringing in sweet treats that she and her husband were baking in the kitchen with Mr. Butler. Aunt Prudence would be arriving later with some of the decorations that had belonged to her and Phryne’s mother when they were children to add to the collection.

It was rather nice, having that bit of history on the tree, Phryne had said, and it was true. This was a very interesting Christmas in July all around.

“I think it will be much better, but you’re right,” Phryne said, tapping her own glass of whiskey against Mac’s. “No one is trying to kill us, there are no bad memories to dredge up--”

“Jack is going to end up in your bed tonight instead of sleeping in a room down the hall,” Mac said with a smirk.

“Yes, well,” Phryne said with a smile. “Not while Jane is here.”

“Oh really?” Mac asked, sitting up more. “That doesn’t sound like the Phryne I know.”

“I’ve changed, after everything that happened in London and Morrocco,” she said. “And Jack has as well, but we both agreed that while Jane is back from going abroad, we would behave as ‘normal’ adults.”

Mac scoffed. “So you’re staying in _his_ bed,” Mac said with a nod.

“...yes,” Phryne said before having some of her whiskey. “And there’s a case we’re working on. I missed that, so I’m going headfirst into helping.”

“I thought you weren’t a special constable anymore?”

“I am, though Jack excuses the paperwork. _That_ rule hadn’t changed while I was gone.”

“Are you happy to be back?” Mac asked.

Phryne’s eyes drifted over to Jack, who Jane was hugging at the moment and he was hugging her back. It was a heartwarming sight, one that almost made her wish it was their own child in Jane’s position, a thought that warmed and delighted her more than terrified her, as it might have before. “I am,” she said, setting her glass down and then patting Mac on the knee. “We should be helping.”

“I suppose,” Mac said, rolling her eyes but keeping a smile on her face. She finished off her whiskey and then set the glass down before both women stood up. “Now then, where should we go?”

“You help with the tree, using your sharp eyes to decide if there are places that are prominent enough for Aunt Pru’s ornaments, and I’ll go into the kitchen to see if they need help there.” Mac shook her head but headed to the tree and Phryne started to make her way to the kitchen, only to be stopped by Jack, who looked dashing with his suit jacket off, shirtsleeves rolled up and a smile on his face. “Jack!”

“Mistletoe,” he said, pointing up under where Phryne stood and he soon stood with her.

“Jane _would_ have put that up first,” Phryne said with a laugh, reaching up to play with Jack’s slightly unbuttoned collar. “Shall we kiss?”

“It’s been an hour or so since our last one,” he said, leaning in.

“Far too long, then,” Phryne said quietly before she closed the gap and pressed her lips against his. He pulled her close and she wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling into the kiss and thinking yes, this Christmas in July would be _so_ much better...


End file.
